


Sharp as Knives

by FarbautisDottir (Krekta)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU where Loki is not strictly an enemy any longer, Flirting, M/M, snidey comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krekta/pseuds/FarbautisDottir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki flirting. FrostIron pre-porn, if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp as Knives

Stark shuffled in, bare footed and dressed is clothes that had definitely seen better days. Loki suspected not one of the garments presented was free of tears or holes. He suspected even Stark's underpants would be raggedy if one were to look - if indeed he was wearing underwear - which was not always a sure thing with these mortals, Loki had discovered. (The Captain could be forgiven for that, though, as no-one wants to see a buff superhero with a visible pantyline). Stark gestured in greeting and Loki gave him a meaningful once-over look before shaking his head in disappointment.

'I'm very sorry if my appearance doesn't meet with your Highness' approval'.

'This is your home. If you choose to present yourself like a child who has dressed himself for the first time that is your choice.'

'Are you saying I look like a kid?' 

'No. Like most, you do not hear what I am saying. I am doomed to be forever misinterpreted and misrepresented, it seems. I must have been cursed.'

'I wouldn't say that. The old fairy Godmother was on your side when they were handing out the looks, for sure.'

'Fairy Godmother? I thought you didn't believe in magic, Mr. Stark?'

'Tony, please.'

'Are we moving to new territory then? First names are rarely used in Asgard amongst the nobility.'

'Are you calling me a noble?'

'I am a Prince. From my observations, you are the Midgardian equivalent of a noble, since you mortals currently measure worth by financial means.'

'So I am a rich noble? Cool. So I can call you Loki and address you directly and ask you out and all that stuff?'

'Ask me out?'

'Well, if we are at that sort of level I could, right? I mean Thor was saying you dated some bloke he knows for a while back home.'

'I did not know he was aware of that matter.'

'Well he didn't give me details . . . But you are gay, yes?'

'Gay?'

'You like men. To go out with. You'd like to marry another Prince, not a Princess?'

'Thor should not speak of such matters.'

'I'm not judging, man. I just would like to know, you know?'

'I suppose I have observed that you have an excessively prurient and curious nature.'

'Oh that's the scientist in me.'

'Do you often choose then to have a scientist in you? Doctor Banner, perhaps?'

'Hey, no! Strictly science bros!'

'Banner is naked – a berserker - when he goes to war, I saw. Does that monster frighten you?'

'Er . . . well, just not into him in that way, you know.'

'He must mourn the loss of opportunity then.'

''So are you?'

'I rarely dally in a sexual manner, with anyone.'

'I don't believe that. You're gorgeous . . . You know that, yeah? So I figure you would be popular, especially being a Prince and all? Definite marriage material? Women and men falling at your feet?'

'No.'

'I would.'

'Marry me?

'Well it's nice of you to ask, but I meant I'd fall at your feet.'

'You made it clear that kneeling is not something you are willing to do.'

'Well, circumstances change behaviours, right?'

'How convenient.'

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of my writing exercises, being posted in order to accrue advice and feedback, so feel free to leave constructive criticisms and comments.
> 
> Again, like 'Could You Do It?', this is written to give me practise is writing dialogue without tags and modifiers. I have an attachment to modifiers at least, so I find it hard to set them aside. I'm not convinced the current fashion for dialogue alone being used to carry the story is for the best. What do you think?
> 
> If nothing else, I find large blocks of dialogue aesthetically displeasing to my eye.


End file.
